


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, Drugged Sex, F/M, Het, Outdoor Sex, Underage Sex, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Xion make the mistake of ingesting... something in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

Xion usually doesn't like Wonderland. It leaves her feeling muzzy headed and dopy, leaving her stumbling and blinking. But this time… she likes this time. She remembers Xemnas' warning not to eat or drink anything in Wonderland, but she didn't drink or eat this, now did she? The Caterpillar gave her a long pipe to breathe from, and she likes this new fuzzy, dreamy way of looking at the world. She likes the way her skin feels, too. It feels warm and soft, sitting here in the grass with her own bare hand feeling her face. She discarded her gloves a long time ago - just feeling her hair through her fingers is enough to send her shuddering and shivering. It's soft and ticklish, dribbling through her fingers like liquid. Black, inky liquid, and she can feel the little droplets against her fingers. A flicker of red in the corner of her eye makes her look to the left, seeing Axel sprawled out on the grass, his coat off and his shirt gone. He seems to like the feel of the grass on him, because he's moaning, rocking and squirming around on the ground.

Xion looks over at Axel's bright red hair - if she touches it, will her hands get red, too? She reaches over to feel it, grabbing a spike in her hand, then letting go. No, the red doesn't rub off on her fingers. It doesn't feel warm or… red either, and Xion frowns, because that isn't how it's supposed to be, is it? But does her coat feel black? What would black feel like? She pets her belly through her coat, feeling the cool, smooth-ish leather. It feels black. But her shirt is black. Will her shirt feel black, too? She unzips her coat - and the zipper feels silver, enough to distract her - and then she's feeling along the black cotton of her shirt, and that feels black too, but a different kind of black. A shadow black, versus a darkness black? She turns to ask Axel, but then she's distracted again, this time by his tattoos. They're black too - will they feel similar?

Axel grunts when Xion climbs onto his belly, but he's more concerned by the tickle of the grass along his bare skin. She seems a long way off, but he can feel her solid weight on his hips. Her fingers are tracing his lips, feeling the thin line of them, and her other fingers are stroking his eyebrows, and they don't feel red either. They feel kind of a pale pink, but not red….

Xion pokes her fingers into Axel's mouth, feeling around inside of it. It's red and warm and moist, and Xion isn't sure if it feels more red then his hair, and she asks him. Axel just looks at her with an uncomprehending look, but his acid green eyes have glazed over and he's more concerned with the way Xion's hair is draped across her forehead. It looks like oil, and he rubs it with his thumb in an attempt to get the stain off.

Axel is only spreading the oil around, and he grumbles in frustration and uses his other hand, until he's gotten it all over her forehead. Her eyes look like little bits of the sky, surrounded by clouds.

"Xion, how'd you get the sky in your eyes?" Axel reaches up, getting more oil on her face, over each eye. Or was that oil there before?

"I don't have the sky in my eyes," Xion says, and staring down at Axel's green ones, and at his pale skin. Her bare fingers feel along his cheeks to his jaw, feeling the strong line of his jaw, to his neck. "Or maybe I do. How would I know?" She leans in close to him, close-close-close, until their noses are touching. "But does that mean that you've got grass in yours?"

"Your lips are like cherries," Axel whispers, only that isn't true, because Xion's lips are thin and pink, not dark red. Still, he kisses her, because she tastes like darkness and stale chocolate and sea salt sweetness, and even if it isn't necessarily a good taste, it's a familiar taste, and as a Nobody, he is drawn to the familiar because it can almost feel like he's doing it for having a heart instead.

Xion kisses him back, and he tastes like ashes and cinders and darkness and something else, something familiar that leaves tears tracking down her face as she kisses him, her hands going to his red hair that doesn't feel red and her knees squeezing tight at his bony ribs. His skin is soft against hers, so soft, and she scoots down, resting her cheek against his chest, between his nipples. "It's like a seashell," she mumbles, getting tears on his chest to join in with the sweat, because Wonderland is a hot place, and Axel feels even hotter than usual, like a furnace. But soft, so soft, and it feels so amazing against her cheek, under her hands, as she runs her fingers along it.

"I don't have a seashell," Axel says, looking down at Xion's head. Maybe it isn't oil - maybe it's just dark ink. When he runs his fingers through it, he doesn't see any of the ink stick to his fingers, or the oil, or whatever it is, but it feels soft, so soft. It's different from the tickle of the grass against his skin, which seems to wake up every nerve, sending them humming and twitching under his skin, up to meet Xion's fingers, and does the twitching go up to Xion's skin as well? Her little body is moving slowly, twitching and rocking, but he doesn't know if it's from the exact same nerves firing, only under _her_ skin. But would that make them the same nerves in the first place? Or are they connected invisibly, like light in the air?

"But you should be able to taste the ocean," Xion says, then makes a confused face, 'cause she meant to say "hear', not "taste". But maybe, even if she can't hear the ocean in Axel's skin, she can taste it? She places a kiss over his collarbone, her tongue flickering out to taste his skin. Salt, yes, but not sea salt. Cinders and ashes, just like his kiss. Cinder and ash and darkness and stale chocolate, dry as bone and dust. He's so dry that he'll shrivel up and fly away, and it terrifies Xion to the core of her not-heart, terrifies her in a way that can't actually be a feeling, because it's making her shake and tears are dripping down her chin, making little marks on Axel's skin, leaving little spots in the dust.

Axel frowns, feeling the moisture on his chest. "Your eyes are raining," he murmurs, cupping her cheek in one huge hand and stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. It's so thin and delicate - she's so thin and delicate. He doesn't want her to snap in two, and he lets go of her cheek to go to her back, to feel the click-click-click of her backbone through the thin cotton of her shirt, feels how very strong her bones are, to support her tiny frame. He presses down, because they feel almost like buttons, and what will happen if he presses one? Will she tell his fortune? The faint flick of her tongue is sending more little shivers through his nerves, because it's rough and warm and wet, and he the stirring between his legs is familiar, as it always is when she is around.

Xion keeps licking along his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat and the ash, the bitter stale chocolate taste of darkness. She doesn't taste the sea, though, no matter where she licks him, from the dip in his collarbone collecting sweat to the thin dusting of hair on his chest. She tastes ashes and dust, dry as bone deserts, and is that what Axel is? A desert, waiting for the rain? Or maybe not the rain - maybe the sea, to create new paths and valleys.

Axel moans gutturally when he feels her tongue go lower, wetting the skin of his chest. It dries off quickly, though, because of the heat of Wonderland and the heat of Axel. He has to wonder what it is she's doing to him - is she trying to change him? Or maybe she's painting him… after all, her tongue is pink. Is it leaving trails of pink on his chest? He gets up on his elbows and sees her inky dark hair, letting go of it to stroke the grass, because the soft ticklishness of it seems to whisper against his skin, telling all kinda of special secrets. He isn't sure which to concentrate on, the grass whispering to him or the feel of Xion's little pink tongue, painting his chest with colors he can't see. "What's the picture look like?" He asks, and his voice is groggy and seems to be coming from a long way off.

"Picture?" Xion looks up at him, her sky colored eyes confused. "What picture?" She feels wetness between her legs, and the beginnings of an ache that starts deep in her belly, a twitching, loosening/tightening that makes her moan and press her knees together. He only seems to stay wet for an instant, and she has to pass over his chest several times for it to leave any wetness. She's laving at his nipples now, because they get harder under her tongue, and he twitches against her when she does it, pressing his bare chest to her covered belly.

"You're painting a picture," Axel says, a bit dazedly, then tugs at her shirt. "Let me paint you one." He won't paint it with his tongue, though. Xion's special - she seems to bleed color, leaving trails of black and white and blue, from her dark hair to her blue eyes to the bits of pale skin he can see. He'll use his fingers, use her own color to paint pictures on her skin with his fingertips.

Xion lets him pull the shirt up and over her head, but she's more concerned with licking along his chest, moving from one nipple to the other, because when she licks it, he arches against her and groans, making her whimper as well, because now his skin is pressed against hers, and her warm sweat is rubbing against his body, making it wetter, and she concentrates instead on tasting his mouth, because it has to be wet, because it's a mouth, right? So she squirms her way up-up-up, her small breasts pressed against his chest, and begins to kiss him, her hands tangling in his red not-fire hair, which is wet with sweat and Wonderland mist.

Axel is a bit surprised when she kisses him - it seems that in Wonderland, he can feel things like surprise, which makes sense, considering what kind of a place Wonderland is - but he kisses her back, tasting her mouth. Is she painting his mouth with colors? What colors would they be? Pink, like hers, or red, or maybe some color he's never seen before? He doesn't know, and he's got the shadow-glimmer of curiosity, but he can't exactly see his own mouth, so he doesn't bother. Instead, he tangles his hands in her hair and pulls her as close as he can, because maybe if they merge together, become one person or one Nobody or something approaching that, then maybe they might have something approaching a heart. Besides, it feels really good, the way her knees are clutching at his ribs and she's rocking against him, her hips jerking as she makes these little whimpering noises, no doubt aided by the way the seam of her pants is pressing down against her where she's the most sensitive.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Axel's, staring her right in the face. This close, his eyes don't look just green - she can see bits of blue in them, too. Maybe the blue bits are from her eyes, and maybe her crying got into his eyes somehow, so now they share eyes. Is it possible to share eyes? She's heard of women in the Coliseum world, three old women who share a tooth and an eye. But it doesn't feel like that, because then she'd be missing bits of her eyes. Is she? Frantically, she lets go of him and sits up, reaching for her own face, patting it. Her eyes are still in place - but how would she know, because when she reaches to feel them, her eyes close. "Axel?" Her voice is scared, and it almost feels like real fear.

"Yeah?" Axel's fingers skate up and down her back, stroking along her backbone, feeling the knobs. She looks scared, and he doesn't want her to be scared, so he pulls her closer to him, to take comfort in the closeness of their two bodies, take comfort in the way they almost-almost-almost fit together like a puzzle.

"My eyes. They're still there, right?" She clings to him, her fingers in his hair. Her hips are still rocking, still jerking, and she feels him against her through his pants and through her pants, hot and hard and heavy, pressing against her leg. She wants him, wants to see if her own wetness could cool him off and wet him down, to keep him from drying up like bone and turning into nothing but dust. He's so _hot_, burning under her skin, all of their skin touching, all the places burning fire-hot. But he's fire, so it makes sense. In as much sense as Wonderland ever makes. She kisses him and tastes his wet-fire mouth, feels his hands stroking up and down her back, strong and bony and _hot_, just like the rest of him.

Axel likes kissing Xion, likes holding Xion to him and pressing her down against him to feel the wonderful slide of their bodies against each other. She's small and soft and warm against him. She's always a bit timid around him, but he can live with it, because she's Xion, and it's part of her… Xion-ness. He hasn't often thought about it, but he is now, possibly because of Wonderland. He needs to come to Wonderland more often. It really expands his horizons, Wonderland. He's so busy contemplating Xion's timidity and the expansion of his horizons that he doesn't notice Xion has stopped kissing him, that she's moved down and that her busy little hands have moved as well, to his belt.

Xion doesn't want to put out Axel's fire. She knows that the fire is a vital part of him, as important to him as her own lungs or her hands. But she's seen fires burn themselves out before, choking on their own ash and gobbling their fuel up like greedy children. She doesn't want that to happen to Axel - she'll give him some of her own fuel, and water is fuel, right? Water is life, and even if she doesn't have water in her, she's got something close enough. So she fumbles with his pants, reaching inside of them to draw out the part of him that's the hottest, filled with almost-blood and practically trembling in her hand. She's seen this part of him before, of course, but she's never really noticed how very… pretty it is, and she has to stop and examine it, squirming down and off of him, leaning forward until her face is level with it.

Axel is yanked out of his reverie by Xion's tiny hands on his cock. His hips jerk and he gives a hoarse moan, feeling all of his nerve endings flare up like matches. He looks down the long line of his belly to see Xion crouching between his legs, one hand holding his cock. He wants to buck his hips up into her hands, but then he might hit her in one of her eyes, and then it might start raining again. So he tries to keep his hips still and just pants, grabbing the grass in great handfuls and yanking them out.

"It's pretty," Xion says, looking up at him. She leans forward and licks along the line of his cock, because even though she knows her saliva isn't enough to wet him down the way he should be, she can't help but try. Of course, it doesn't stay wet, but he bucks up against her, smearing the moisture against her forehead. Moisture. Could he maybe dampen his fire with his own self? Well, even if he could, what about the fire in her own belly? She can feel the familiar burning twitch, and if she doesn't quench it soon, it might burn her up, right with Axel.

Axel can't entirely believe that Xion is being quite so… take charge. Normally, he's the one who undresses her, who kisses her, who makes her squirm and whimper and whine under him, or on top of him, or against him. But this time, she's scrambling all over him, working the fastenings of her own pants, then yanking them off, along with her white panties. She's entirely naked now, and looking so very lovely. Axel wants to kiss her nipples, see if they'll turn darker from the redness of his own mouth. But she's too far away for him to do that - she's scrambling onto his legs, sitting with his cock _just_ teasing against her pussy.

"It's so hot," she says, and her voice still has that dreamy, far away quality. She's wet, so wet, her arousal sticky on her thighs and against his cock. She reaches down between them, to tug his cock completely upright, and positions herself over it, before beginning to slide down, engulfing it inside of her, slowly. "Plugging a leak," she mumbles, and begins to giggle, then to laugh, because she's still leaking all over his groin and hers, even as she holds him tight inside of her, feeling him start to scorch her in a way that should hurt but doesn't. Her own sea self keeps her safe, because no fire can boil away the ocean, and his own fire keeps him safe, because the fire in his veins is the fire that runs through the hearts of worlds.

Axel gasps and begins to pant, holding very, very still. If he moves, he might just break into a thousand tiny pieces, and that would be bad, because that would leave Xion all by herself to be lonely, and even if she can't _technically_ by lonely, he wouldn't want her to feel the tiny little shadow of it. So he holds perfectly still, staring up at her wide blue eyes with his own green ones, grabbing the grass in great handfuls and taking in deep breaths.

Xion squeezes down on him, panting heavily. She leans forward, still holding him inside of her, her tiny breasts pressed against his chest, and reaches for his hands, threading their fingers together. When she sits back up, Axel is sitting up as well, at least a bit, holding her fingers in his. She tentatively rocks her hips, doing something twitchy with the muscles she has inside that makes him shudder.

"Xion," Axel whispers, and slowly thrusts upwards, angling for the place where he knows will make her see stars. He lets her set the pace, though, because he's still got the feeling of being barely held together, fraying at the edges like an old rug, fading like a painting that's been in the sun too long. He takes her hands, which are still wrapped inside of his, and presses them against his cheeks, because he thinks that her soft hands will keep him together, or at least keep him from breaking. He sighs when she strokes his cheekbones with her thumbs, moving his hands from covering her own to her breasts, to gently thumb her nipples. He examines his thumb, but it's still the same color - maybe the color doesn't transfer, because she's so pale? She practically glows with color, but she's still pale, so maybe her color just shines, it doesn't come off, like a star.

Xion mewls and begins to ride him, setting a slow, steady pace, her knees pushing her up and almost off, then back down, where she squeezes him. Her skin feels electrified, more so then before, and ever nerve tingles. His hands on her breasts are wonderful, and she's slowly starting to climb the mountain, but she's not there yet, and she'll need something else to get there. With a whimper, she takes his hand off of her breast and brings it between her legs, to where they're joined. She presses his fingers against her clit, jerking her hips into his hand and starting to ride his cock faster, feeling the sweat drip down her body. It's dripping onto his skin, leaving little marks, like so much rain in dust. She can feel him get hotter and hotter inside of her, but she's getting wetter and wetter, so she isn't dousing his fire and he isn't boiling her up, and that's good, that's right, that's wonderful and perfect and other good things, except her line of thought is starting to get incoherent, interrupted by bursts of light and little bites of lightning that tickle along her back and up to the back of her skull, then back down to the tips of her toes and her fingers.

Axel gasps and bucks up into her, thumbing her clit. His other hand clutches her hip, not guiding her or controlling her, just holding on, marveling at the slipperiness of her skin and the flush in her cheeks. She clutching him tightly, her hand pressing his fingers closer to her clit and her knees pressing into his sides, while her pussy holds on to him, tight-tight-tight. It doesn't help that all of his nerves feel electrified, so that every touch seems to send little icy fires under his skin, and it doesn't matter if the touch is from the grass or her, although her touch seems to magnify it. Is it because it's her touch in particular, or is it the touch itself? He considers pondering on this, except she does something wriggly with her spine, and before he knows what's happening, he's coming in a gush of scalding fluid, deep inside of her. He sees flashes of light and color, and he isn't sure if the wetness of his cheeks is sweat or tears, but he doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to think about the ache in his chest, or the simple tiny moment where he is almost sure that he felt something, even as the lights in the sky danced. So he strokes her side with his free hand and keeps thumbing her clit, thrusting up into her even as he starts to go soft.

Xion gasps, feeling the spill of heat inside of her, and she feels a split second of shadow-fear, because would that boil her? Will it make her turn into steam? But then the pressure of his fingers returns, insistent and solid and… there, making her squirm and whimper and moan as she gets closer and closer to the top of the mountain - or is it a hill? She looks down, meeting Axel's eyes, and his cheeks are wet too, his eyes wide and green. She whimpers, pressing his hand closer to her clit, her other reaching for the hand he has on her side and taking it, squeezing the fingers. She comes in a rush, going rigid and shaking as little colors flash in front of her eyes and the frozen fire spreads through her whole body like an electric shock. She keeps shaking for a few seconds, then slumps forward, pressing her face into Axel's chest. She feels exhausted now, her whole body made of lead and darkness.

Axel pulls her closer to him, pulling her up, close enough that he can kiss the top of her head, feel her inky, slippery hair against his lips. "'s'nice," he mumbles, feeling the beginnings of sleep creep over the horizon. The grass is just so pleasant, and the weight of Xion's little body is so… comforting. He rubs his hands along her back, mixing and muddying the colors he can't see (but he can feel, at least with the tips of his fingers) and listening to both of their breathing get slower and slower….

Xion snuggles up to him, her own eyes drifting shut. She dreams then, dreams of things that she can't remember. Some of it frightens her - and she can be frightened, because this is a dream, and in dreams you can feel things, even if they're shadow things. The fact that they're in Wonderland probably doesn't help matters - after all, Wonderland is nothing but a dream world, running on dream time and dream logic. Xion doesn't remember her dreams, except in small, echoing snatches, and most of the snatches make no _sense_, so they slip from her mind almost as soon as she remembers them again. She knows, in that way that all dreamers know, that Axel is dreaming as well, and maybe they meet up. Neither can remember, after the fact.

Axel wakes up with a pounding (but clear) head and a smirking Demyx standing over him.

"Didn't the Superior say we're only supposed to do that shit on our own time?" He idly nudges Axel in the ribs with one booted foot, leaning down to gently pat Xion on the bottom.

Xion wakes up slowly when she feels the leather covered hand on her skin. She squeaks and looks around, then winces - the light hurts. "Axel? What happened?" She glances over to see Demyx leering at both of them, and blushes, from her face to her neck to her chest, right over her breasts. Her head is banging like a drum and every flash of light makes the drum bang louder, and she feels queasy and shaky and stretched too thin.

"Fuck you," Axel says amicably, not even bothering to cover up. Demyx has seen him naked before - they've fucked often enough. He just doesn't like the way Demyx is looking at Xion. The tiny little Nobody is _Axel's_, and not anybody (or Nobody) else's. Almost casually, he brings a hand down to grab at Xion's bottom, squeezing it possessively.

Xion groans. She watches the two Nobodies eyeing each other like dogs (and she's seen dogs fighting and circling each other, in several different worlds) and decides her original opinion of Wonderland still stands as she nurses her pounding head - she does not like it, not one bit.


End file.
